


I'm Here Tonight

by RavenclawWitch18



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Steve Rogers, Both Steve and Bucky are over 18, M/M, Marine Steve, Marriage Proposal, Omega Bucky Barnes, Prom, Prom 2019, senior prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawWitch18/pseuds/RavenclawWitch18
Summary: Bucky is reluctant to attend his senior prom. He's only going because he promised Steve that he would go and try to enjoy his senior prom. Will Bucky change his mind when he's sees what surprise the night has in store for him?





	I'm Here Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was inspired by the fact that my brother had his senior prom Saturday night. I'm standing there waiting for the Senior walk to begin and this idea just hit me. Some things in this fic were borrowed from his prom, such as the prom theme. Though my brother's prom was not nearly as decorated as Bucky's is. I also threw in a surprise military homecoming of sorts because I love watching those videos.

Bucky sighed as he buttoned up his suit jacket. He had been looking forward to his senior prom for _months_ but now that it was here, he was completely unenthusiastic. He had been hoping his boyfriend Steve, who was in the Marine Corps, would be able to get leave to come back and take Bucky to his prom. At first Steve thought he would be able to get the leave, but things had changed on his end and he found out a few months ago that he would not be granted leave. Bucky was not ashamed to admit that he cried that night when Steve told him during their nightly talk that he would not be coming home. He had wanted to skip out on going to his prom, but Steve, after multiple lengthy conversations, had finally convinced him that he should go. Nat had gotten involved in a few conversations and his foster sister had promised that she would be his date for the night and keep away their Alpha classmates who thought that because Bucky’s boyfriend was overseas, that meant that Bucky was available.

 

A knock on his bedroom door brought Bucky out of his thoughts. He turned and found Nat standing just inside the doorway. She was wearing a plain red, floor-length dress. Her hair was pinned up in a bun on top of her head. Fake diamonds glittered at her ears, neck, and right wrist. On her left wrist was a corsage made of red roses lightly dusted in silver glitter.

 

“You ready?” She asked.

 

Bucky shook his head. “No, but I’ll pretend like I am.”

 

Nat crossed the room to stand in front of him. “It’ll be fine. You know Steve would want you to have fun, so just try. It’s only three hours. And Steve promised to call you when you got home, didn’t he?”

 

“Yeah. He said he wanted to hear all about how my senior prom went.”

 

“See? Dance to some of your favorite songs and maybe ask Wanda or Pietro to dance to a few slow songs. Before you know it, the night will be over and you’ll be back here talking to Steve. Now, come on. Mom wants pictures before we leave for dinner.”

 

“Fine.” Bucky grumbled.

 

He allowed his sister to drag him downstairs to where the rest of their family was waiting. He allowed his mother to take pictures of him in his midnight blue suit which perfectly complemented Nat’s red dress. Just when he was getting tired of taking pictures, his mother put down her camera.

 

 

“Alright, do you have your tickets, ID, and money?” She asked.

 

Bucky nodded, patting his back pocket and Nat held up her clutch purse in answer. Their mother nodded.

 

“Good. Go enjoy your dinner and we’ll see you at the hotel for prom.”

 

Finally free of taking endless pictures, at least for the moment, Bucky and Nat got in their car and headed to Romano’s to meet their friends for dinner. Romano’s was a semi-upscale Italian restaurant where people went to eat before formal events such as prom and they were often hired to cater business lunches.

 

Halfway through dinner, while in the middle of a conversation with Wanda and Clint about the best way to drink coffee, Bucky felt his phone vibrate. Pulling it out, he immediately brightened upon seeing that he had a message from Steve.

 

**Alpha:** Take lots of pictures tonight. I want to see how handsome you look in your suit ;)

 

Bucky grinned as his fingers flew over the keyboard, firing off a reply.

 

**Omega:** Sure thing Alpha. Anything in particular you want me to take a picture of?

 

The reply was immediate.

 

**Alpha:** You having fun. Maybe dancing on the dance floor? I’m sure they’ll have a photo booth set-up and that’s bound to provide some excellent photo opportunities.

 

**Omega:** I’ll take one that just for you ;)

 

“James!”

 

Bucky looked up from his phone and found Nat standing next to him, keys in hand. Around him, their friends were gathering up purses and jackets.

 

“Are you ready to go?”

 

Bucky glanced back down at his phone and saw that there wasn’t a new message from Steve. There wasn’t even the little dots to indicate that Steve was typing a reply. Sighing, he tucked his phone back into his pocket and followed Nat from the restaurant. The hotel was only a ten minute drive from Romano’s and traffic was blessedly painless tonight. 9 out of 10 cars going the same direction they were turned into the hotel parking lot. Nat found them a parking spot that was relatively close. (Actually, she stole it from another car that had been just about to pull in. Bucky may or may not have clutched at the ‘Oh, Shit’ handle when she did that.)

 

Inside, the hotel’s ballroom was decorated in a woodland theme. White fairy lights were strung across the ceiling and wrapped around the stair railings and door frames. The Junior class must have rented furniture and decorations from a theater or something. There were realistic trees scattered around, tables and chairs that looked like they were carved out of tree stumps and rocks, fake grass covered the floor, and the dance floor looked like the center of a clearing.

 

Bucky’s head felt like it was on a swivel as he turned to look in every direction possible. He took out his phone and started a video, snapping pictures at random moments, with the intention to send all of it to Steve. This was the most incredible thing he had ever seen.

 

The moment Bucky finished his video, he heard a teacher announce over the speakers that all seniors were to gather upstairs to line up for their Senior Walk. Bucky, Nat, and all of their friends headed upstairs. As a B, Bucky was the first senior in line. There were no students with an ‘A’ last name. Headmistress Hill shooed Clint into line behind Natasha and checked to make sure everyone else was in place, either alone or with their dates, before leaning over the railing to signal to Deputy Coulson.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, if you would please turn your attention to the stairs, we will announce our seniors.

 

“First up, we have James Barnes.” Bucky started down the stairs. “James has chosen to walk alone, but we are hopeful that he might accept an escort from a very special someone.” Coulson said.

 

Bucky frowned. Who did they think they had that Bucky would accept an escort from. Then he got to the bottom of the stairs and a very familiar figure stepped out of the crowd.

 

“Corporal Steve Rogers has returned home on leave and would like to ask James to allow him the honor of escorting him for his Senior Walk.”

 

Steve stood there at attention, looking very sharp in his dress blues, waiting for Bucky to reach the bottom of the stairs. Bucky was vaguely aware of cameras flashing around him.

 

 

“You’re here? But I thought you weren’t able to get leave?” Bucky said upon reaching Steve.

 

“I thought I wasn’t able to either. Then yesterday, First Sergeant Fury called me to his office and there had been a change and my request for leave was approved. I hopped a plane and flew in this morning. I thought I would surprise you.”

 

“You surprised me alright.” Bucky said, voice choked with suppressed tears.

 

“James Barnes, will you allow me the honor of being your escort for tonight?” Steve asked.

 

“Yes, you punk.” Bucky managed.

 

Steve held out his arm and Bucky looped his through. Steve led him up onto the stage where the DJ was set up. Deputy Coulson was telling everyone where Bucky was going to school and what he planned to study, but Bucky was barely listening. His senses were too focused on the Alpha at his side. When Coulson was done, Steve led Bucky off the stage and into the crowd. Bucky’s parents were waiting there and his mom snapped a few pictures of them as they approached.

 

“Glad to see you were able to make it, Steve.” His mom said.

 

“I flew in this morning. Thankfully, there were no delays in my flight leaving.” Steve answered.

 

Bucky looked back and forth between his parents and his boyfriend.

 

He pointed a finger at his mother. “You knew.” He accused. “You knew Steve was going to be here and you didn’t tell me.”

 

“Of course we did.” Natasha said, joining them with Wanda still on her arm. “Steve called me yesterday morning and said he was on his way to the airport to catch a plane back here. He wanted to surprise you by showing up for your prom.”

 

“Sappy punk.” Bucky then accused his boyfriend.

 

“Yeah, but I’m your sappy punk, jerk.” Steve answered, ducking down to kiss him.

 

Bucky immediately kissed him back, happy hormones coursing through his body and making him light headed. When Steve pulled back, Bucky swayed slightly on his feet and only remained standing due to Steve’s arm wrapped firmly around his waist. Bucky finally returned to earth just as the prom court was taking their places for the first dance. He watched as they twirled around the clearing, dresses sweeping over the fake grass. Now that he had Steve with him, Bucky couldn’t wait until the dance floor was opened to everyone else.

 

He only had to wait a few minutes. As soon as the first song was over, Steve turned to face Bucky.

 

He bowed at the waist, hand outstretched. “May I have this dance?”

 

Bucky was laughing as he answered. “Yes.”

 

He placed his hand in Steve’s and allowed his boyfriend to lead him out to the dance floor. The next two hours and twenty-five minutes of prom passed by in a joyous blur. Bucky danced until he felt like his legs wouldn’t be able to hold him up, both with Steve and with his friends. At one point Steve stole him away to a corner of the room he hadn’t previously noticed before, where a photo booth was set up. The photographer took their picture on her camera, and then on Steve’s phone when he requested. As prom was drawing to a close, Bucky was sitting down at one of the tables, taking a moment to breathe. Steve had brought back plastic cups of water and Bucky had eagerly been drinking his.

 

Steve stood up suddenly when the DJ announced the last song of the night.

 

“One last dance, Buck?” He asked.

 

Bucky stood up, never one to pass up a chance to dance with Steve, especially since this was the last dance of prom. Steve led them to the middle of the dance floor.

 

“Have you decided which school you’re going to this fall?” Steve asked as they swayed side to side.

 

“The Marines are offering a full ride to MIT. So that’s where I’ll go.” Bucky answered.

 

The completed a few more circles in place before Steve spoke again.

 

“Hey Buck?”

 

“Yeah Stevie?”

 

“I haven’t asked you this in a while, but what do you see in the future for us?”

 

Bucky didn’t hesitate before answering. “I see us married and mated. We have a nice house, and pups running around us. There’s a dog or two chasing after the pups.”

 

“That sounds amazing, Bucky.”

 

Bucky frowned in confusion as Steve pulled away.

 

“Steve, what…” He trailed off as Steve got down on one knee.

 

“James Barnes, I have loved you since we first met. I’ve been in love with you since I was old enough to know what it meant. I can’t picture my future without you there and I don’t want to. I’m thrilled to hear that you picture us together in the years to come and I would like to start now on making that a reality.” Steve pulled a small black box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a silver ring. “James Barnes, will you do me the honor of marrying me?”

 

If Bucky had been paying attention, he would have noticed that the dance floor had cleared out as everyone was standing in a circle around it, watching the two of them. He would have also seen Natasha standing off to the side, phone in hand, videoing what was going on.

 

But Bucky didn’t notice any of that. His attention was completely focused on the alpha in front of him on one knee, asking him a very important question.

 

“Yes.” He breathed. “Yes, Steve, of course I’ll marry you.” He held out his left hand and Steve slid the ring into place.

 

The moment the ring was settled, Bucky grabbed Steve by the front of his uniform and yanked him up and into a kiss. Steve came eagerly and happily kissed his new fiancee. When they pulled apart, it was to the cheers and applause of everyone else. Nat came over, phone still in her hand, and hugged them both.

 

“Congrats you two. Mom will be so happy to know that she can finally start making plans for your wedding.”

 

“How fast can she get it done? I come home from this tour at the beginning of July. And I don’t want to wait any longer than necessary to marry Bucky.” Steve said.

 

“Sappy Alpha.” Bucky accused.

 

“Between the three of us, we’ll have everything ready to go by the time you come home.” Nat promised.

 

Bucky happily snuggled into Steve’s side as two of the Alphas in his life started making plans. He would join in later. Right now, he just wanted to bask in the fact that he was newly engaged to the Alpha of his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how many people know what a senior walk is at a prom. Basically, it's where all the seniors are recognized and a few things are shared about them, such as where their plans after high school and what they want to study if they go to college.


End file.
